To the Dancer in the Rain
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Parfois Grimmjow plaignait vraiment Kurosaki. Personne ne semblait pouvoir le comprendre. Pourtant le Shinigami étant patient, gentil et aimable... Parfait. Mais lui entre tous se tenait toujours à l'écart. Sous sa pluie.


_Ceci étant à la base une fic cadeau, je la publie ici malgré tout (parce que le GrimmIchi de Nowel est sacré)_

_- Ash, cette fic est pour toi :D Joyeux Nowel ****&**** merci pour tout jusqu'ici :p_

_Bonne lecture à tous :D_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Titre:<strong>** To the Dancer in the Rain**  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> **Rori H. Nemuri**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **K**  
><strong>Genres:<strong> **Yaoi** **(Grimmjow/Ichigo)**, Romance **(légère mais intense)**, Amitié **(mais pas trop)**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Synopsis:** Parfois Grimmjow plaignait vraiment Kurosaki. Personne ne semblait pouvoir le comprendre. Pourtant le Shinigami étant patient, gentil et aimable... Parfait. Pourtant, lui entre tous se tenait toujours à l'écart. Sous sa pluie.**  
><strong>

A titre totalement informatif, ceci est du** POV Grimmjow** (c'est donc lui racontant l'histoire)**  
><strong>

**Spoilers:** Fin de l'Arc Aizen, Ichi n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs... Hmmm... Donc en fait pas de si gros spoilers que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Dancer in the Rain<strong>

C'est marrant de voir qu'en trois pauvres combat j'en sais davantage que tes potes sur ta vie.

« Je vais sans doute crever dans ce taudis donc laisse pisser si je dis des conneries… »

Ta copine rousse s'est penchée au dessus de moi et j'avoue avoir un instant flippé.

Quelle énorme paire de miches aussi…

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle te regarde. Elle ne fait que ça en attendant un geste, un mot. Elle te regarde. Mes yeux de fauve passent d'elle à toi et je crois comprendre. Elle te regarde, pourtant prête à se donner un air concentré si jamais tu te détournes. Si jamais tu te détournes _de moi_. Son bouclier d'un orange brillant fait luire tes yeux comme s'ils étaient dorés. Les miens sont d'un bleu azuré et sans doute agressifs, mais de toute façon j'ai jamais vraiment fait gaffe à ce que je peux bien renvoyer.

Je suis ce que je suis, et puis merde.

« Raconte pas de conneries, grinces-tu avec un air gêné.

Tu détournes le regard, le pose sur la rousse qui prend son air concentré. Un léger sourire flotte sur tes lèvres même si l'inquiétude est encore présente dans ton regard aux reflets dorés.

Je préfère que tu me regardes. Elle, c'est juste une pute qui n'a rien compris. Eux, tes _amis_, ce sont tous des cons qui n'ont rien compris. Je pourrais te faire une liste de tous ces détails idiots qu'ils ne remarquent pas. Une longue longue liste, Shinigami.

- Inoue, je compte sur toi. »

Ton regard résolu et ta franchise la tueront. Tu pourrais lui ordonner n'importe quoi, elle le ferait.

Bref, tout ceci ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu tiens à me sauver.

Nan sérieusement. Me laisser pour mort ça aurait été pas plus mal. Je me serais pas tapé cette saloperie de protection orange et une vue magnifique sur les miches de cette pétasse. Le drame pourri de ta vie sociale m'emmerde, Kurosaki.

J'ai roulé des yeux avec agacement quand tu t'es tourné vers moi avec ton air anxieux. Et comme un crétin t'as souri avec un air soulagé. Fou ça. Dès que je manifeste un peu de nonchalance ça déride tout le monde, un truc de malade. Ton regard s'est fait plus pénétrant et les nuances mordorées se sont intensifiées.

Bordel, ce sable de merde me nique le dos…

« Laisse-moi donc crever, te dis-je avec contrariété.

Tu as commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour me parler mais tu t'es stoppé juste avant.

Ah, comme c'est là tu viens de nous épargner une connerie mémorable.

- Pas question, as-tu repris après deux petites secondes d'intense préparation mentale. Je tiens à t'aider.

-Ce type est maso, pensais-je tout haut.

Nan, mais bordel, tu t'es vu Kurosaki ? T'as le bras pété, des griffures partout et une gueule à foutre la trouille au plus blasé des médecins, avec tes grands cernes mauves sous les yeux… On dirait un panda desséché.

- Va te faire foutre, Arrancar.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu gérais, amour ?

Et rien que pour t'emmerder je vais le dire tout haut.

Mais tu gères. Partout, pour tout. Tes potes s'en rendent pas compte, ils font même pas gaffe. Cette nana rousse, les Shinigamis et les deux autres, c'pareil.

Ils voient rien.

Pour eux, t'es qu'une sorte de soleil bis. Gratuit, puissant, protecteur, qu'ils manipulent sans se poser de questions. On se demande pas pourquoi il brille, ce putain de soleil. Il brille et c'est tout. Alors entendre ta copine s'étrangler, j'ai adoré. Cette pute ne comprend rien mais elle veut ta reconnaissance. Trop drôle.

Tu t'es étranglé suite à ma splendide réflexion et j'ai été secoué d'un rire un peu douloureux.

- 'Tain, tu tapes dur aussi… Grognai-je en m'étouffant à moitié.

Un vieux sourire désolé a étiré tes lèvres et tu m'as regardé, plus du tout gêné. Ta copine rousse a ri nerveusement et ça a tout cassé. Putain, mais quelle conne. Déjà que c'est pas un cadeau, elle pourrait au moins se la fermer et faire tapisserie.

- Où est Ishida ? Lui demandas-tu en te détournant de moi.

Raah mais quelle salope.

C'est moi qui aurais ton attention. _Toute_ ton attention rivée sur moi.

J'ai bougé une jambe en pensant te taper dedans mais j'ai échoué. Un long ricanement t'as secoué, tes yeux se sont plissés. Fous-toi de ma gueule, pour cette fois je te dirais rien.

- Ferme-la un peu, sale bête.

Profite, profite Kurosaki. Quand je pourrais me lever tu t'en prendras pas qu'une…

- Toi la ferme, protestai-je.

- Non, toi !

- C'est ça…

Ma moquerie n'a pas l'air de bien passer, c'est marrant ça.

- Mais va te faire foutre, Arrancar !

- Me tente pas, répondis-je en m'étalant mollement dans le sable.

Chez nous ça a pas trop la même signification, vois-tu.

- Si je te prends, je te garde. Et bref, c'est un peu comme si nous étions liés jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meure. Pas que ça me tente pas, mais tu risques d'être chiant à la longue et je suis pas sûr que t'apprécierais.

J'ai fermé les yeux, agacé.

C'te pétasse a fait une espèce de « gloups » avant de très probablement darder un regard choqué sur toi, toi son chevalier servant et parfait. Je me demande si tu fais exprès de pas la voir. Parce que là, sérieux… Autant se balader en gueulant qu'elle te veut.

Ah mais c'est vrai, vous pathétiques vivants êtes d'un coincé… Tous puceaux.

Ça me ferait chier.

- Mais tais-toi donc, t'amusas-tu. T'es déjà dans un sale état…

- La faute à qui ? Protestai-je en ouvrant un œil.

- Tu as commencé.

- Et t'as continué.

- La ferme.

- Dans tes rêves, me moquai-je.

Tu as éclaté de rire et cette connasse aussi.

Ce foutu dôme orange me recouvrait encore, pourtant je me sens pas mieux.

- ITSIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Je crois que je peux le dire maintenant, je n'ai plus d'oreilles.

- Nel ?

Tu t'es levé et t'es parti cherché la morveuse.

J'ai connu Neliel, ouais. J'ai aperçu ce tas vert et crad, et c'est sûrement pas elle. Le reiatsu est infime, le masque est différent, et le mental… N'est pas du tout le même. Mais t'es parti la chercher.

Ce qui me laissait tout seul avec cette rouquine idiote.

- Arrête de faire semblant, tu peux pas me piffer, lui lançai-je déjà agacé par le petit sourire niais et condescendant qu'elle me lançait.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Je crois que c'est sa façon de dire qu'elle me déteste aussi.

Les femmes…

- Voilà, c'est mieux, ricanai-je avec un air narquois.

J'ai l'habitude qu'on me supporte pas.

J'adore ça, même.

Pourtant, parfois… J'apprécierais de pas jouer le connard de base qui fait chier la galerie.

- Je l'ai trouvée, lanças-tu, essoufflé, en revenant jusqu'à nous, plié en deux par l'effort.

Aussitôt l'air colérique de mon infirmière attitrée devint douceur et ses yeux se mirent à briller amoureusement alors que tu t'asseyais face à elle.

Erk.

- Quoi ?

Et merde j'ai penser à voix haute.

- Juste cruel de voir que tu l'as toujours pas baisée depuis toutes ces années – ouais, sans doute des années – où elle te mate comme si t'étais le seul mec sur terre qui mérite sa virginité ? »

Rouges – mais vraiment très rouges – ils m'ont regardé méchant avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, après quoi ils ont passé une minute à ricaner nerveusement en évitant de se regarder.

Je suis vraiment un connard.

Pourtant j'adorerais si t'avais d'yeux que pour moi, pas pour tout ces crétins qui ne méritent rien.

Ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais. Ils ne sentent pas, en te combattant, tout ton désespoir, toute ta volonté à les protéger, même au péril de ta vie alors qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts à en faire autant.

Finalement, t'es seul.

« J'ai-j'ai fini, annonça la pute d'une voix chevrotante.

- Merci.

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle te renvoya manqua de me rendre aveugle, mais le dôme a disparu et je me suis vivement relevé.

Quitte à tituber pour manquer de me casser la gueule, oui.

- Hé oh, doucement ! »

Tu m'as rattrapé pour me soutenir, et ta copine a couru vers les autres blessés.

Oh, la bataille était finie ?

Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit que nous avions perdu. Comme si ça aurait pu en être autrement…

« C'est fini, Grimmjow, as-tu dit en me voyant ainsi perdu.

Mon monde envahit de Shinigamis.

Des tâches, un immonde amas de tâches. J'avais juste envie de leur hurler de partir mais pas un son ne sortit de ma gorge.

- J'ai tué Aizen avant de revenir, avouas-tu à mi-voix.

J'ai soudain remarqué tous les regards reconnaissants braqués sur lui, le fixant avec une intensité vraiment chiante. Mal à l'aise, tu m'as traîné un peu plus vite vers l'un des deux grands Garganta que les Shinigamis avaient érigés dans le coin.

- Où on va ? Lançai-je en m'arrêtant soudain.

Pas que j'ai la trouille, mais aller chez les Shinigamis et finir exécuté en règle devant une foule de crétins habillés en noir me disait franchement rien.

- Je te ramène chez moi, à Karakura.

-Okay… Pourquoi ? Hasardai-je.

Tu as continué d'avancer, me trainant presque.

- J'ai pas confiance en eux. »

Le ton était soupçonneux, et nous avons traversé le Garganta sans que personne ne nous dise rien.

Il pleuvait.

Un peu réticent, j'ai fini par me laisser emmener dans les rues de la ville.

« J'peux marcher seul, grognai-je.

- D'acc'… »

Tu m'as lâché, restant proche au cas où je n'arriverai pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans me ramasser lamentablement dans le caniveau. Comme je marchais moins vite, tu t'es baladé à quelques pas devant, toujours en Bankai. Ton épaule était blessée, maintenant que j'y prêtais attention. Pour le reste, tu avais l'air en bon état, et qui étais-je pour m'en soucier, au juste ?

J'étais juste une saloperie d'Espada. Un ennemi.

Et la pluie était glacée sur mon dos alors que ta frêle silhouette semblait danser entre les gouttes.

J'te plains sincèrement, Shinigami, parce que personne ne te voit. Ils ne remarquent pas la légère courbure de tes épaules, ta mine parfois défaite, le sourire si faux que tu te placardes sur la gueule en pensant que ça passera toujours.

Et ça passe. Ils te demandent rien, ils voient rien.

T'es seul, Shinigami. Juste là, solitaire à te faire chier. Personne t'as retenu quand tu m'as emmené, personne est venu avec toi. Ils supportent pas que tu décides par toi-même, alors tu fais rien, tu les attends, seul au bout d'un chemin qu'ils prendront jamais par trouille.

…

J'crois que je me transforme en fille…

La pluie redouble, mais tu ne marches pas plus vite.

Mon corps me fait moins mal. Je pourrais accélérer pour qu'on marche à la même hauteur.

T'es juste une ballerine sous la pluie, Shinigami. Ils t'écrasent les pieds tu continues à courir, hors de leur portée. Ils ont juste la trouille de te voir leur filer entre les doigts.

« Hey, Kurosaki !

Tu t'es retourné, le visage figé dans une expression assez terrible de neutralité qui t'allait déjà plus que tes sourires à deux balles.

- Oui ?

J'ai compris, j'crois.

- Porte-moi, fis-je d'un air faussement plaintif qui t'arracha un pouffement plus franc que ce que tu te forçais à porter les trois quarts du temps.

- Profiteur, me lanças-tu lorsque je passais mon bras par-dessus ton épaule et que tu t'appliquais à me traîner, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Ouais, j'ai compris.

- Tu m'aimes comme ça, te taquinai-je.

Tu sais tout ça. Que t'es tout seul, que personne ne peut t'atteindre. Tu ralentis pour ne pas l'être, et tu fais magnifiquement semblant – l'emmerde c'est que ça trompe pas tout le monde. En vrai, tu t'en fous d'eux.

- Absolument, me répliquas-tu avec un air soudain sérieux.

Tu fais juste ça pour pas être tout seul. Et peut-être parce que t'attends que quelqu'un monte à ton niveau, parce que celui-là, il vaudra vraiment le coup.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Et j'ai envie d'être cette putain de personne.


End file.
